Through the Teppe Ruins
by chowdahrogansora
Summary: In the Teppe Ruins, Mathew and his friends meet a peculiar girl named Sveta. Though their journey together was short, she and Tyrell seemed to have a close connection.  One shot. SvetaXTyrell


**_A/N_**((Haha, wow! It's been so long since I've even thought about fanfictions, but here I am; ready start typing my fingers off after over two years!

Anyway, I suddenly got the urge to write this when I was playing Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. I was in Teppe Ruins, and that's when you meet Sveta, a beast girl, or that's what the game calls her, anyway. For the sake of spoilers, I won't say anymore, but this quick one-shot explores how the relationship between Sveta and Tyrell develops in the short time from smacking that awkward red nose to the time Sveta runs away, not looking back. In simple, boring terms, this is a SvetaxTyrell fic. and yes, Sveta goes first :) I have an idea for the "shipping" term, and that will be explained below. right now, i want to, uh... write, now! XD rate, review, etc!))

* * *

Tyrell stood at the foot of the statue. A few moments ago, its eyes looked red and angry, guarding the depths of the Teppe Ruins. Now, its eyes were blue and sad, as that kitty-dog girl-Sefe... somthing was her name?- slapped its large, sensitive nose. However, it opened a path, so everyone went inside. 'Wait a minute...' thought Tyrell. He realized he was alone. "Tyrell!" yelled a voice from beneath. "Get your lazy butt down here! We're already far ahead of you!" It was Karis. Tyrell groaned, as he was tired of Karis's frequent nagging. "Don't worry," said an unfamiliar voice, "if we lose him I can easily track him." This voice was a bit deeper and a bit rough, yet you could still tell it was female. Tyrell trotted down the stairs and found himself next to Amiti, who waved at him. "Besides," continued the new voice, but lower, "his smell is so strong it's almost impossible not to lose him!" Both of the girls were in front of Tyrell, and they turned to each other, giggling. Amiti stifled a laugh, too. "H-hey!" said Tyrell, "I'm right here!" Karis and the new girl turned towards him. They were still in the stairwell, so he couldn't really see their faces, but the new girl... her eyes were glowing... She did say all of her senses were heightened, but this still creeped Tyrell out. "Hehe... I know," she said with a smirk-or what looked like a smirk. Tyrell scowled. He pushed between the girls and stood between Rief and Matthew. "Hey guys," he said to them, "I'm gonna talk to you."

'Hmph, not even ten minutes,' thought Tyrell, 'and the new girl's already got it in for me! For Karis it at least took three days.'

"Hey, I have a name!" said the girl. Tyrell stopped and turned. "What! How did you...?" "Jeez, Tyrell," said Karis crossing her arms like she usually did when mocking him, "weren't you the one who said _Sveta's_ mind reading would be useful?" Sveta chuckled. "And you hoped that I would 'work well'?" she said. "Oh shut up!" Tyrell steamed, storming ahead of everyone else. He thought he heard Sveta say quietly, "Don't be so cold..."

Tyrell finally reached the end of the stairwell and stopped to take in his surroundings. Only taking one step more, Rief suddenly called out, "Tyrell, look out!" Tyrell turned to his left to see what four-eyes was yelling about, but the monster was lunging at Tyrell from his right. He felt a sudden blow from behind, and Tyrell found himself on the floor face-down with a weight on his body. He saw from the corner of his eye a Cave Troll slam into the wall. He tried turning over, but a snap was heard and Tyrell let out a scream. "Oops.. I think I may have cracked something..." said a voice from on top of him. "Here, let me help you." The weight slowly lifted, then small, but tough hands grabbed Tyrell's shoulders and began turning him over. Tyrell was now on his back, facing what had been on top of him: Sveta, the kitty-dog girl. Sveta's ears dropped and she scowled. "I told you, I'm not a kitty-dog!"

Amiti yelled as he was hit by the Cave Troll's club. Sveta naturally turned towards the commotion, moving her hand to keep balance. Of all places, her hand landed on Tyrell's stomach. Tyrell felt something pierce through his shirt and almost puncturing his skin. He got tense. 'Oh my god,' he thought, 'she has claws...' Sveta's ears perked up, realizing what was going on-well... with her and Tyrell, anyway. Sle slowly turned her head back with an almost lustful look on her face. "My, my..." she said softly. She began caressing his stomach. "Your abs are so well-defined..." Tyrell had a look of terror on his face. 'This... is... too awkward...' he thought, "Not even fifteen minutes since she joined us and she's already feeling me up!' Sveta chuckled. "So how long was it before Karis started doing it?" 'Uh... she hasn't,' he didn't want to say it out loud. Sveta chuckled slightly, "Well, I apologize for making you feel awkward, but..." she stroked his cheek, "You're _very_ handsome..." Tyrell blushed. "Uh, hehe... h-how old are you?" Sveta was about to answer, but she read his thoughts again: '...because you're short enough to be ten...' Sveta scowled again and backhanded him. "Um... ow?" Sveta then smiled and rolled her eyes. "I may _look_ younger..." she said almost seductively, "but I'm much more mature than you." Tyrell suddenly remembered one day when Karis had told him that... except... she sounded angry and not wanting to sleep with him. Sveta blushed and used her Slap Psynergy on him, launching him into a nearby wall.

"H-Hey!" yelled Tyrell, "I only said... thought... whatever! I only said you sounded like it! Not-" "G-guys!" yelled the squeaky voice that was Rief. "We could use your help!" Amiti was unconscious in Rief's lap as he rummaged for a Water of Life. Matthew and Karis were busy defending him. Sveta stood up casually, and called to Rief nonchalantly as well, "Coming!~" Tyrell fell from the wall to the ground. His back snapped again, and thus, he screamed again. Sveta looked at him, then at Karis. Like all girls, Karis was able to pseudo-Mind Read Sveta just by looking her in the eyes. "Fine," Karis sighed, "Go help doo-wop, but hurry up!" Sveta trotted over to Tyrell and kneeled down so her chin was on her knees. Tyrell tried his hardest not to stare at her legs. "Need help... doo-wop?" she snickered at the nickname. Tyrell scowled, but he knew better than to mess with this girl, especially with that huge Slap of hers. "Yes.. please."

Sveta put his arm over her shoulder to support Tyrell as he got up. "Can you stand still?" said Sveta, letting go of him. Tyrell wobbled a bit. "Yeah," he groaned, "but my back still hurts..." "...I was just about to fix that." At that, Tyrell felt another blow to the back. He fell, screaming in pain, but it soon faded away. He looked up to see that Sveta had kicked him. For some reason, he imagined Sveta opening a chiropractic business. Sveta smiled and shook her head. "We better help the others," she said more seriously, rushing over to the revived, but still hurt, Amiti. Tyrell sighed and took out his axe. He lunged at the Cave trol and felled it with one hit. When he landed, he stood confused. He expected the monster to be more... difficult to defeat. "Thanks for the help, Tyrell," said Karis from behind him. "Hmm? Oh, you're wel-OOF!" Karis punched him in the gut. "Yeah, since it only took one hit for you," said Karis sarcastically, "I understand why you decided to take your sweet time getting to know the new girl." Matthew chuckled.

The three of them turned to Sveta and Reif to see how Amiti was doing. Amiti was drinking a bottle of water. "Are you alright?" said Sveta soothingly, who was holding Amiti's head in her lap. Tyrell turned red and turned away. "I'm... fine..." Amiti coughed, "Just... a bit sore..." "Tell me where." Amiti pointed to his stomach. Placing a hand there, Sveta glanced at Tyrell and smirked, finding oppurtunity. She said, "_Boon_," and her hand and Amiti's stomach glowed purple. Amiti was healed, but Sveta began rubbing him. Everyone other than Sveta and Amiti figured that was part of the healing, while Amitit gave her a wierd look. "Hmm..." Sveta said, "Your abs are well-defined~" Tyrell coughed harshly. Amiti spat out the water he was drinking into her face, unintentionally, of course. "Oh! I-I'm sorry! I was just..." "Oh," said Sveta, slightly annoyed, "It's... no trouble." She wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "A-anyway," hurried Amiti, who blushed and got up, "I'm all better anyway, so..." "Hey, hold on!" yelled Tyrell. "Why couldn't you you have used _that_ on my back!" Sveta looked at him. "Kicking you in the back is _much_ more fun!" she said with a smile. Karis and Sveta giggled and they started walking. Tyrell looked at the other guys. Matthew silently followed the girls, Rief was collecting the money the Troll dropped, and Amiti proceeded slowly, hunched over and covering his abdomen. Whether it was because he was still hurt, he felt awkward and violated, or he was ashamed of spitting in a girl's face, Tyrell did not know, nor did he care. And yet... as the scene with Sveta and Amiti replayed in his mind, he had a strange feeling in his gut.

Sveta had stopped giggling after a bit, but when she turned to Karis, she [Karis] was grinning ear to ear. Sveta gave her a wierd look. "You know..." said Karis, "Amiti _is_ royalty~"

"Really?" said Sveta, truly interested, "That's cool."

"Ayuthay, to be exact; he's the prince of Ayuthay!"

"Really? I've only heard of that kingdom... with the Alchemy Well?"

"Yuuuuup, and he's preeetty cute, too~"

"Um... I guess?" Sveta looked at her with suspicion, then decided to read her mind:

'OMG she's reading my mind!' Karis thought. 'Well, if you don't want me to say it~' Karis giggled, then continued in her head:

'_You totally like Amiti, don't you!_'

Sveta stopped, eyes widened and ears dropped. Karis took her hands and ran farther ahead of the boys. 'That is _totally a 'yes'!_' Karis squealed in her mind. Sveta cringed; it was loud to her.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Karis was prattling on in her mind about how great Amiti was. '...And he is _sooo_ elegant in battle~ Like a dancer or something~ and he says the most charming things, and-and-and he's _polite_ and _formal_- oh my god you should have been there when he met us in Ayuthay! Ohh, the things he said to me~" Sveta listened, but she just walked on, trying to tune out Karis's babbling. 'Karis, you're, like, my best friend and all...' Sveta thought, knowing Karis couldn't actually read minds, 'but... if you think Amiti's so great, why don't _you_ marry him? Maybe if I think of something else, I-'

'Oh, and when you felt his stomach; he may have spit in your face, but I bet he totally liked it!~'

Images of Amiti_ and _Tyrell flashed through Sveta's mind. She shuddered. 'So much for that...' She glanced up and saw Tyrell talking to Amiti, who ended up in front of them over time. They looked back and caught Sveta staring. Sveta blushed and turned away. Amiti looked back ahead, but Tyrell kept his eyes on her. Sveta looked back up, and they made eye contact. They both stopped, and it was as if time had stopped.

Sveta's eyes seemed to sparkle, and the ruins behind her somehow enhance her... appearance. As he looked into Sveta's eyes, he saw her differently than he did earlier when he called her a kitty-dog, then a spy. Now, he saw her as... He couldn't put it into thought, which was good for him because Sveta was still using Spirit Sense. Sveta smiled, but she smiled because she was trying not to laugh at Tyrell's empty mind. She failed as she began to giggle. Tyrell gulped. 'That was real cute...' he thought. Sveta stopped, turned away and blushed a much brighter red. 'What is it about this guy...?' she thought. "T...Tyrell...?" she said slowly while turning back. "Se..." began Tyrell. "...Sophitia...?" Sveta's ears perked up in anger, clenched her fists and she screamed in his face:

"IT'S '_SVETA_'!

_**"'SVETAAAAA'!"**_

* * *

Tyrell and the others had finally reached the northern exit of the Teppe Ruins. Sveta was quick to cool off, but she never spoke except to use her Track and Slap Psynergy, and she kept her distance from Tyrell (and to a lesser extent, Amiti). Despite this, Tyrell had his eyes on her. When he noticed the change in scenery, he walked up to the ledge to see the mountains. "So..." he began, "is this it? Are we officially in Morgal now?" He wanted Sveta to answer, but Rief spoke instead: "I don't know... but have any of you heard that noise in the distance? Like Sveta's Slap Psynergy?" Sveta spoke knowingly, "Perhaps it is the Slap Glo-" She stopped herself, but everyone turned to her anyway. "The what?" asked Tyrell. "Oh... it's not important right now..." Sveta said quietly, not looking directly at Tyrell. She strut across to the ledge, still without looking at anyone and far from them too, and began acting as a tour guide as she promised earlier: "To the northeast are the Kolima Heights. Belinsk is to the northwest." Sveta suddenly sensed turmoil in her companions' minds. She turned and faced them. "You obviously had plans to visit some of the places in Morgal, I see," Sveta said with a small smile. "Yeah," said Tyrell, "We were supposed to meet our friend Kraden in Belinsk..." Tyrell and the gang explained everything to Sveta.

Sveta listened, interjecting at inoppurtune moments, only rising suspicion in her new friends, especially Rief. However, she was able to dodge the questions for the time. She really wanted to travel with Karis and everyone else...but if she wasn't careful, she might spill something she wasn't supposed to.

However, when they mentioned plucking the feather of the Mountain Roc, Sveta froze. The rest of them were making plans on how to do it. "Yeah, all we need is one feather..." Tyrell was speaking. "She can help with that." Realizing they were talking about her, she shouted: "I cannot go!" Everyone looked at her. Her ears drooped and she fidgeted her hands. "I... cannot help you...

"I would very much like to travel with you... but... for now..."

Karis took Sveta's hands. "Sveta, what's wrong? You can tell us, really!" she said.

"Karis..." Sveta sighed, "you are a good person. I like you very much, but-"

"What are the rest of us, then?" interrupted Tyrell. "Chopped liver?"

Sveta chuckled. 'I like chopped liver, though,' she thought. "Haha, no! I also like Matthew, " she looked at Matthew, "and Amiti," she bowed to Amiti, who bowed back, "and _RIEEEEEFFF~_" she squeezed Rief; she thought he was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. However, he thought, 'her... boobs... are... smothering me..._ is that good or bad...?_" She let go, laughing hard. Then she looked at Tyrell. Back when they were fighting the Cave Troll and Sveta called Tyrell handsome, she was just caught up in the moment. However, now that she thought about it more...

Matthew and Amiti were much mroe handsome than Tyrell.

Despite that, there was something about Tyrell-other than his muscles- that drew Sveta to him more than the others... She continued, but she was still focused on Tyrell: "You've all been so..." she couldn't find words for it. "Thank you..." After telling Matthew how to let her know when their mission is done so she can return to them, she ran off, without looking back. She was delighted to hear her friends' farewells:

"We'll see you in Belinsk!"

"We'll meet again."

Sveta was happy, but... 'I want to hear...'

"Um... Safe travels!"

'...There. Tyrell... Now... I can go,' Sveta thought. She started off again, but she heard one more thing from Tyrell:

"...S...Sveta..."

Sveta gasped and blushed, but she did not stop or look back. She kept running, a smile growing on her face as she did.

_'I will listen for the sounds of Arangoa... and when I do, we'll see each other again...'_

* * *

**_A/N_**((hmm, longer than i anticipated. XDD anyway, phew! this took quite a few hours for three days and replaying scenes in GS3 like, a million times, but I finally got it! XD So there you have it; my first fanfic since 2008 or 2009. anyway, Tyrell's reactions to Sveta in the game were just to cute, so now i'm a SvetaxTyrell shipper X3 oh! oh! my shipping term! According to the wikia, the current name is "Singeshipping." I mean... it makes sense, but, c'mon. I'm not sure if this is taken but here's my idea:

**_Kitty-Dog Shipping_**

8D...

...8I  
lol Tyrell calls Sveta a kitty-dog when she reveals herself and she isn't exactly happy about that XD either way, i thin kits a cute couple and i hope this one-shot brought it across well. I think I may have side-tracked a bit, esp at the end... please, read and review! I will be back with more! XP))

also... LOLOLOL posted 1-1-11! 8D


End file.
